The disclosed game call is of the well known strike type and is used by hunters or wild bird seekers to generate sound imitating the calls of wild birds to attract the birds.
Turkey calls of the type using a sounding block where a vibrating peg extends outwardly of a surrounding bore and includes a striking point are shown in the U.S. patents to Tannehill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,157; Widsor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,184; and Orzetti, U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,943. Game calls wherein one side of the sound box is recessed and filled with a slate striking surface extending the length of the bottom while the inner side of the box is flat with a circular aperture are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Tannehill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,157 and Funk, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,639. The concept of nesting a sound block inside a sound box for compact interfitting is also well known in the prior art. Such a game call is manufactured by Lee Calls of Coffeeville, Alb.